Pieces and Pieces
by Inkcrafter
Summary: (So this is a oneshot my friend Rian Moeru and I wrote, enjoy!) Jack had no clue from the beginning what was happening, but each day he was getting closer into becoming something inhuman. Something that Megatron has wished to have for vorns. A SON. And now he may just have that. But Jack isn't too thrilled about it. Father/son with Megatron and Jack.


Jack groaned as he walked into school. Another boring day of another boring week. There hadn't been any exciting missions lately, the recons having no success There were no traces of a new energon source nor an artifact. They had hit an all time low and attitudes showed it. Everyone had been on edge and even Optimus seemed annoyed lately.

But, he thought to himself, he should enjoy the normalcy while it lasted. The shooting and death filled recons would return, sooner rather than later. Even if it was dull, going back to the pace of a regular life was almost nice. He might even be able to bring his grades back up. They had been falling as of late due to his busy life of school, work and Autobots.

Avoiding Vince was a must though. Going home with a broken arm or busted nose wasn't high on his list. He prayed the bully would let him be, at least for week or find some other kid to bother. If he kept a low profile and kept out of his way, maybe he wouldn't be bothered. It was just one more thing to hope for.

He heard some of the other students talking about a substitute teacher, rare considering the school was so small it hadn't ever needed a sub. Jack shook his head. Why should he care? School was boring, no matter who taught it.

Slamming his locker shut, he went to his first class.

* * *

It was the last period of the day and he couldn't be happier of that small fact. School had been long and arduous and Jack was itching to get home, but groaned at remembering he had work. Great. Another six hours before he could go home.

There was still no sign of the sub though. Talk of him had been buzzing around the school and gossip followed. Apparently the man was an albino and all the girls giggled when they spoke of him. Rumors had spread, some he knew couldn't be true, others claiming that he was tough for a sub.

So he was surprised when a man he had never seen before entered the room, not one minute after the bell had rang and raised a brow at the white haired and red eyed teacher that was the talk of the school. Tall and imposing, muscle could be seen underneath to formal clothes and a low intolerance for any kind of crap the students were known to give in his stoic eyes and an aura that plainly said he was not to be tested.

Jack avoided his eyes, not wanting to challenge his authority and kept his head down, paper and pen at the ready for note taking.

The mans gaze swept across the room, stopping for a long moment on Jack before moving on and gesturing behind him. He pointed to the whiteboard and to his name, revealing him to Aiden Kuval.

"If you can't read, get out." He started in a serious and threatening tone, deep voice resonating through the silent room. "I'm here to teach your pitiful science class until your teacher returns. Any questions? No? Good."

He waited for a few moments, staring intently at the silent class before speaking in an impatient tone. "What are you waiting for? Start taking notes!" He shouted, causing the class to jolt in fear as they scrambled to gather paper and pen. Jack was already waiting to write something.

The class started and no one spoke at all, unusual since Vince and his goons usually did so.

Halfway through class, Vince became bored and began to quietly chuck crumpled pieces of paper at Jack. Used to this, Jack ignored it. Vince had bad aim anyway.

Before he could throw another, a strong hand gripped his wrist tightly. He looked in surprise at the glare the teacher was giving him.

"Get out of my classroom." His eyes burned with an almost hellish fire, jerking they bully about and nearly yanking his arm out of its socket. The redhead was in for a rude awakening as he was thrown out the door and fell on his face, causing a sickening crunch. He turned, holding his nose in pain as Mr. Kuval slammed the door shut and left him to bleed.

The sub drew the attention of class, not a hard task considering what he had just done. "Anyone who disrupts my class again will be given a full weeks detention."

And no one doubted he would.

Jack hesitated, then looked down.

"Mr. Darby, I need to see you after class."

The raven youth looked up in alarm, then nodded, worry crossing his features. What had he done? Was he in trouble?

He gulped, nervously writing down his notes and doing his work throughout the rest of the period. The other students would occasionally stare at Jack, wondering what the model had done to incur the subs wrath.

And the sub was a surprisingly good teacher. Better than the last even. He wrote in stunning detail and adding pieces that weren't in the textbooks, much to the ire of the students who had to copy it all. None complained though, unwilling to bring doom upon their heads.

When the bell rang, Jack was sweating bullets as the class shuffled out and he was left to sit in his seat as Mr. Kuval gathered his papers in a neat pile before looking over to him. Moving to the teen, his next words were almost _kind_. "Mr. Darby, how often does Vince degrade you?"

Jack blinked in surprise.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about sir." Jack replied, looking down.

"Don't give me that crap." His voice was gruff. "If there's a problem, I need to know."

Jack looked at him in surprise, then looked back down. "There's no problem sir."

"I'll be keeping an eye on Vince." He promised, a glint to his eyes as he clapped the teen on his back. Jack thought he felt something odd when he did, but ignored it with a shake of his head. "If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

Jack smiled slightly.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Mr. Kuval."

"Take care boy." He replied with his own slip of a smile, watching Jack as he left." Through the window at the back of the classroom, he frowned as he saw Vince hit the teen, bringing him to the ground.

Yes, there were weeds to be plucked.

* * *

-**Next day**-

Jack grunted as he landed hard on the ground. Lunch had rolled around, and he was sitting outside with Miko and Raf under the shade of the tree when Vince came over. Jack had quickly thrown a few taunts at the redhead, ensuring the safety of his friends even though he now faced the full blown wrath of Vince. He was slammed against the tree, Vince gripping his shirt and smirking as Jacks head collided painfully with the trunk. Jack groaned with pain as fist buried itself in his stomach, leaving him winded and on is knees, arms wrapped around his stomach.

But he would deal with the pain to protect them, even if it meant being beaten to a bloody pulp.

Vince lifted his fist again, getting ready to strike. Jack flinched, eyes squeezing shut as he waited for the blow...

But it never came.

Instead he heard Vince grunt in pain, peeking through his eyelids to see Mr. Kuval grabbing his arm in a death grip. He shoved Vince, sending a right hook in his face. He collapsed to the ground, grasping his jaw and spitting a glob of blood as a tooth broke free from his gums.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Kuval asked, helping Jack to his feet, ignoring the shocked look of the teens.

"I...Y-yeah." Jack lied.

His eye was black, and his lip cut, bleeding. He stood crookedly, careful of his now swollen ankle and his jaw was purple.

"Come with me." Mr. Kuval demanded, taking Jacks arm and throwing it over his shoulders to help him walk. He then began walking to the nurses office, limping all the way.

"I'm fine though! Mr. Kuval!" Jack protested.

The teacher deadpanned at him, becoming that much more determined. It was clear to him and everyone else that he was far from fine.

"I'm old. Not blind." He stated, dragging the teen closer to the office.

When they arrived, he found there was no one inside. Aiden gritted his teeth angrily. Was everyone here incompetent?! With a growl of frustration he placed Jack on the bed, searching for what was needed. He wasn't too terribly knowledgeable in the medical field but he knew enough for these simple wounds. He found an ice pack, tossing it to Jack, grabbing cotton balls and medication for the cuts.

"You need to stay off that leg." He ordered dabbing at them.

"I've gotten worse from him. I'll be fine- Ow!" Jack yelped as the medicine stung.

He dabbed with more care, switching the cotton balls often as they became bloodied. "I don't give a damn if you think you'll be fine. If I see you on that leg without a crutch I'm calling your mother." With the mans face so close to him, it was impossible the thin scars covering his face. Jack wondered if he had been in a war.

"I have a brace, I use it whenever this happens. I don't need a crutch sir."

"Then I'm calling your mother to get you. You are not staying in school with an ankle like that."

"She won't be able to." Jack replied, wincing again as the medication continued to burn in the cuts on his face.

"I'll take you myself if I must." He took a tube of ointment from a drawer and handed it to Jack. "Here, put this on your lip. It'll help with the stinging." Jack accepted it.

"I'll be fine, sir. I only have two more classes and a couple of hours at work today." He stated, carefully placing the salve on his lip.

"Stay here." Kuval ordered, going to the school phone and contacting the front office. "Yes. I need to know he number of Jackson Darby's mother. He needs a way home and she is unavailable. There was a pause as the receptionist spoke, giving the number and he hung up without another word.

"But you have classes to teach sir. Really, I'll be fine!" Jack protested. To prove his point, he jumped off the bed and straightened, shaking off the pain in his ankle.

"I'm not buying that boy." He huffed, irritation coming off him as he dialed the number. "Hello? Is this Ms. Darby? Yes, I am calling about your son. His leg has been injured and I need your permission to take him home." His voice sounded forced, as if asking for help was beneath him. "Thank you. I'll make sure he gets there safely."

Jack groaned. This was so embarrassing. "You have classes to teach though!"

"Those imbeciles can last thirty minutes by themselves. Now come on, I don't ave all day." He muttered gruffly, taking Jack by the arm.

"I still have to do work anyway after school. I'm going there, so why should I even bother going home in the first place?" Jack said, trying to persuade the man.

"Because I said so." His eyes flashed, not taking no for an answer. "You're going to wear that brace before all is said and done."

Jack sighed again. It didn't seem like anything would convince him."I can last two more classes without it." He tried one last time. He hoped he would be off the hook. He really didn't want to go home early, or have the teacher take the time to bring him home.

"No." He then grabbed Jack, taking him to his car. It was a vivid red with flames. Strange tastes for a teacher, he thought. He shrugged. Everyone was entitled to like what they wanted. Jack sighed, sitting down in the passenger seat. He remained silent as the car started, staring out the window.

Should he make small talk? Jack doubted he could, considering how intimidating the man out he didn't have to as the older male glanced at him.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded concerned and his eyes were narrowed.

Jack looked at him in surprise, then cast his eyes away.

"I'm fine. I've gotten worse."

He sighed, turning his eyes back to the road and placing a hand to his temple. "It's not fine. If you would defend yourself instead of groveling in the dirt, Vince would not so readily attack you. He gets a thrill when you do." He knew Vince type all too well and Jacks. The kid would take it only so much before he bowed his head, unwilling to look the man in the eye and knowing he was right. There was a moment of silence and the teacher stared at him.

"But if it means he leaves my friends alone, then I'm fine with it." Jack finally replied. Though he would never admit that he grew tired of it at times. He hated being the constant target.

"That isn't going to work forever, no matter how many beatings you take. Eventually your comrades will be attacked and then you will have to act."

Jack shrugged. "I don't even know how. I just have to keep his attention on me." Megatron shook his head, then smirked at him.

"If you want to learn how to fight, ask me." He sounded proud in his abilities and confident. "I've been through enough wars to know how to take care of myself."

"Thank you, sir, but I don't think that the answer to violence is more violence." Jack replied with a small grin. He liked this teacher. At least he had a sense of humor underneath the tough exterior.

He returned the grin, though he looked sinister doing so."It would solve more than you think. But since you insist, I suppose diplomacy is in order."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Vince would stop if I asked." He said sarcastically.

"No, he wouldn't, would he?" There was a glint to his eyes. "But he would if I asked."

Jack felt intimidated by this, and didn't reply, looking out the ten minutes passed before another word was spoken. "Here we are." stated, looking at Jacks house and parked in the driveway. Jack nodded, climbing out.

"Thanks, Mr. Kuval."

"That brace better be on the next time I see you." It sounded threatening, but the smile proved otherwise. Jack hesitantly returned it before walking to the door and watching the teacher leave. Entering his house, he was quick to find said brace and painfully attaching it to his leg. Yet curiously, it seemed to hurt less than was normal. He wasn't about to complain though. Less pain was always a good deal.

He never noticed the metal spreading on his ankle.

* * *

-**Next day**-

Jack was ashamed to say he hadn't worn the brace to work. But then again, it wasn't like Mr. Kuval would know, right? Jack continued walking down the hall, trying to hide his limp. He hated the itchy brace, so he decided to plain out not wear it. He was used to hiding any limp he ever gained from Vince, this time was no different.

Jack yelped as he ran into someone, stumbling. He was roughly pulled to his feet, wincing as his ankle throbbed in pain."What did I say about wearing that brace?"

Jack looked up in surprise."Mr. Kuval! I...Uh..." He looked back down, red tinging his cheeks.

"No excuses." He growled. "Why aren't you wearing the brace? The swelling may have gone down but that is no reason to ignore you injury."

"Uh..."

"I'll let it slide today, but if that ankle isn't healed tomorrow I will ensure that you are not allowed in either school or work for the rest of the week."

"It isn't that bad, Mr. Kuval!" Jack stated, going over to his locker.

"You need rest. It would heal faster if you would stop moving around."

"An ankle, with or without a brace, can't heal that quickly. It's impossible."

"Then you better hope for miracle, hmm boy?" He laughed, patting his shoulder. He headed of toward his current class. Jack felt as though something was off for a moment, but shook it off.

* * *

Jack was sitting in class with everyone else, waiting for the sub. Jack ensured he had his notes and books, and was ready when he looked up.

There stood Vince.

"Hey Darby, how's the ankle?" As he asked this, Vince sharply kicked it. Jack hissed in pain. Damn bastard! Tears escaped his eyes, clutching the now throbbing ankle. He barely noticed the tall figure behind Vince as he squeezed his eyes shut.

A tight knuckled hand suddenly took hold of Vinces shoulder, turning him around in an instant.

"Vince. May I have a word?" He asked, a fake smile on his lips. The bully tried backing away, fear in his eyes as the teacher left with him. "Study page three-fifteen through four-twenty-seven while I'm gone." He ordered casually, the class groaning once he was out of ear shot.

It was a full thirty minutes before they returned, and Vince was white as snow and shaking. He didn't so much as look at Jack as he took his seat.

Jack blinked in surprise. What happened?

He glanced in confusion at Mr. Kuval. He'd have to ask after class, he decided, looking back don at his book and ignoring his burning ankle.

* * *

The moment the bell rang, everyone was almost immediately out the door. But Jack waited, taking his time to pack his things. Once the room was empty besides the two of them, he looked up.

"What did you tell Vince? He looked like he saw a ghost."

"Nothing of importance." He replied, fixing his papers and grading them quickly before looking up. "Do you mind? I have work to do."

Jack nodded, starting towards the door. He gasped, falling to the ground as his ankle gave out. "Scrap!" He hissed, grabbing his now stinging was helped to his feet, having reacted the moment it happened.

"Careful now."

Jack nodded, grimacing.

"Yeah, thanks."

He then carefully made his way out, wincing with each step.

* * *

~Home~

He didn't get it. His ankle had almost completely stopped hurting as he left the school. Walking on it didn't caused nearly the amount pain it had before. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. With a sigh, he shook his head. Maybe his pain tolerance was just a lot better. He quickly changed before climbing into bed, pulling the covers up and quickly falling asleep.

There was shifting sound, then the creak of a window as it was lifted by a shadowy figure. Jack merely grumbled and turned in his sleep. A hand brushed across his face, and feather his hair and the man chuckled as Jack leaned into it.

There was a bright blue fragment in his hand, and with agonizing trepidation, placed it to the teens chest. It sank into his flesh all too willingly.

The raven youth's face contorted with momentary discomfort, but soon the expression fell away as he settled down once again.

With a low chuckle, the figure vanished from the room.

* * *

Jack entered the school, with a barely noticeable limp. He felt great, full of energy and ready to go, like he could take on the world. He smiled as he walked into class, happy as he took his seat. He looked up hen he heard someone enter the room.

"Oh. Hey Vince."

The redhead ignored him, sitting down without so much as looking at him.

Jack looked at him in confusion.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He muttered, turning away from Jack.

Jack's brow furrowed, but he looked back to his notes as other students began to pile in.

* * *

Jack sat, waiting for the other students and Mr. Kuval. It was taking them an awful long time, he mused. But come they did, each taking their seat as the teacher entered, waiting for instructions. Jack felt suddenly really warm. But he ignored it. It was probably nothing. Mr. Kuval smiled slightly at him before writing down today's assignment. It was a heavy load as always, not even waiting for them as he began to write down the notes.

Jack was one of the few that was able to keep up. But he was feeling really, really warm now. His head felt foggy.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, continuing to take notes. It was nothing, he assured himself once again. He felt something cold on his burning body, a much needed relief as he felt it creep along his right arm.

Soon, class ended.

As always everyone but Jack ran out. Jack took his time, making sure his notes wouldn't be ripped, and it was harder with the muggy feeling in his head. He felt a presence behind him, then a hand clasp his shoulder. The heat increased and he turned dazedly to see Mr. Kuval.

Jack managed a smile.

"Hey Mr. Kuval."

He smirked an Jack didn't notice his eyes becoming a unfathomably bright red, exhausted as he was.

"You don't look so good boy."

"I think I'm just catching a cold or something." Jack replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He stated, pointing to Jacks hand. Through his blurred and doubled vision, Jack saw metal blooming in his palm.

Jack gasped.

"Wh-what the?!"

As blackness began to encroach upon his vision, Jack thought he saw Mr. Kuvals form blur, a slight metal shine to him and robotic twang to his voice. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Were the words he could hear before he fell forward into the mans arms, unconscious. The man grinned, an creepy fang filled grin on his face as he slung Jack over his shoulder with ease. He carried Jack out of the school, no one any the wiser.

* * *

Jack groaned as he awoke. Everything hurt, and he felt as though the blood in his veins had changed into fire. What had happened? Where was he? He couldn't move. Could hardly think. It took him a moment to realize there was a tube in his mouth, dripping liquid into his throat. Jack couldn't even turn his head to shake it off as he lay limply on a metal table. Was it it a table? He didn't know.

"Lord Megatron, it seems he's awake."

Jack tensed. That voice...It was Knockout! He was on the Nemesis! He tried so desperately to move, but he couldn't, his frame merely trembling with the exertion.

"Good." He heard the warlord reply. Forcing his eyes to open a crack, he stared at the wall, trying to move his head to look around to no avail.

He flinched when he felt something lightly touch his head. Was he going to be crushed to death? Megatron then came into view, eliciting fear from the small human. Jack squeeze his eyes shut, waiting to be killed.

Yet even after a few long moments, he was still alive. What was he waiting for? Again something lightly touched his head, as though to try and comfort him as he trembled, waiting.

"Don't be afraid." He heard Megatron whisper as he tried to curl up on himself. His body ached to much to do so. Twitching his pinkie felt like lifting a boulder. He felt so tired, darkness slowly falling over him. His eyes drooped, quickly consumed by sleep.

Knockout looked him over, ensuring he was okay as Megatron glared at him. "He's fine. Just exhausted and weak." He assured the warlord, upping the amount of energon being sent to the teen.

"The change is happening faster than I anticipated. It seems the spark fragments synchronized with him easily." The medic added.

"When will it finish?"

"Hm...I'd say in the next few hours. He needs to be refueled and recharge for awhile."

"Then you are tasked with watching over him."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout didn't look pleased, but said nothing against it.

"Inform me when it has finished." He demanded, walking out without another word.

Knockout sighed, grumbling about being a babysitter.

* * *

Jack groaned as he awoke. He felt much improved, not nearly as sore or weak. He sat up, rubbing his head in confusion. Something felt /off/. His limps were heavy. His whole body felt heavy and hard to move. The he stood, albeit a bit unsteady.

He waited until he was balanced, then walked about, looking around. Jack fell when his legs suddenly gave out beneath him. Throwing his arms out, he caught himself before he kissed the metal floor. Then he saw his hands.

He screamed.

No! It couldn't be possible. It had to be a dream...just a dream. He crouched, staring at his metal hands in horrors as he tried to convince himself it wasn't real. He clutched his head, eyes squeezed shut with fear. What was going on?! What had happened to him?! This couldn't be possible! He heard a door hiss open, but didn't look up, still shaking fiercely.

Megatron walked in, seeing the terrified teen and felt a pang of guilt. It was brushed aside as he took Jack

Jack quickly struggled, trying to get free. Megatrons grip proved to strong to escape, and Jack stared in fright at him. "Calm down boy."

"Put me down!" Jack snapped in reply, still trying to escape. Megatron frowned, stroking the teen despite his struggling.

"What's wrong? You trusted me before."

Jack looked at him incredulously.

"Me?! Trust you?! As if! I've never trusted you!"

"You trusted Aiden Kuval."

Jack froze.

"You...?"

"That's right." He grinned, forming the holoform on the man on the berth.

"You bastard!" Jack snapped.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Pieces of my spark are inside you. I have been giving shards of them to you ever since the first day."

Jack gaped at him.

"What?! Why?!"

Megatron remained silent, holding the teen with a gentleness Jack didn't expect as a wave of emotions that weren't his came over him. Jack gasped at the feeling. They weren't his own, and were completely foreign.

"Feel that?" Megatron muttered, the emotions giving Jack a sense of belonging. Jack only managed a gasped, confused in scared as the emotions invaded his being.

"You are my son." He said softly.

Jack looked at him incredulously.

"WHAT?!" Megatron ignored his shout, cradling Jack in his hand and running his fingers across his body in a soothing manor. Jack scowled jerking away.

"Don't touch me you fragger!" He snapped.

Megatron sighed. "And you were so well behaved before."

"Well what do you expect?! I'm a freak now, because of you! And now I'm stuck here to boot!"

"You're hardly a freak."

Jack scowled.

"I'm covered in metal, with pieces of a warlords spark in me! I'm pretty damn sure that makes me a freak!"

"You're too high strung for a youngling." Megatron panned, placing Jack down on his berth. The teen glared at the warlord, and then attempted to escape the room.

A hand slammed down to stop him and he looked up to see Megatrons irritated face. "Stop! Nothing is different, I have not changed from the person you knew at your school. Stop acting like a sparkling!"

"You're a damn 'con! The leader of them!" Jack snapped.

"That didn't matter when you thought I was a teacher. You actually grew attached to me."

"Attached to you?! Don't make me laugh!" Jack scoffed, trying to move around the hand.

"Don't lie to me." Megatron said with anger, wrapping his hand around the teen. "You wouldn't have let me close if you didn't trust me, nor have let me care for you."

"Well that was before I knew you're the one who wants to destroy humanity! Before I knew you decided to go insane and try to make me your fragging son!"

There was a long moment that was filled with a tense silence before Megatron calmly spoke.

"Regardless, you are my son. I will spare humanity, if only for your sake." He responded quietly, closing his eyes as he brought Jack to his metal cheek.

And Jack knew he wasn't lying through the bond they now shared and hesitantly touched Megatrons face.

Then memories flashed through his human father. Father. Pain. Terror. He jerked away. Megatron felt this, reassuring that he would not be the same as the teen trembled with fear. "I will not allow anything to harm you." He stated, soothing his charge. Jack accepted the comfort for what it was worth.

"Why...Why do you want me to be your son?" Jack asked, voice wavering from the fear he still felt.

"Why not? You are an ideal child, if stubborn. Time and again you have proven that you are intelligent, capable, and brave."

"Yeah, but I'm on the Autobot side."

"Arrangements can be made and the war easily ended."

"Doesn't mean I want you as a dad!" Jack retorted sharply, jumping off his hand and onto the berth.

"Or," His tone was meanacing as he lowered himself to eye level. "I can never let you off this ship, never let you see your friends again. Would you prefer that?"

Fear flashed through Jack harshly, the emotions accidently sent over the creators bond he shared with Megatron.

Thoughts were sent as well. Jack was scared, scared he'd be hurt again. The warlord flinched

Megatron settled for cradling Jack to his chest, laying on his berth as the teen instinctively curled closer. "All will be fine." He assured, comforting the teen. Jack relaxed an inch, looking up with confusion.

"Would you...would you really end the war...?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Yes." Megatron responded, covering him with his hand.

"Just because of me?"

"Just because of you." He repeated.

"So you won't...you won't hurt anyone anymore?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Not unless they hurt you." He promised. "Have I ever broken a promise?"

"I don't know."

Megatron chuckled.

"I'll contact Optimus tomorrow, after you have rested. The war will officially end tomorrow."

Jack hesitated.

"..Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
